The Brit and The Bet
by ClintahsaShipNeverSinks
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing day at the beach with her freinds, but London should have expected her brother to mess it up, once again. Contains minor, but cute fluffy stuff between my character and Canada, some loud mouthed Brits, and a very violent Red Head. SO, rated T!
1. God-dammit Vash!

**A/N I kinda modeled the last part from one of my favorite songs, which is "My Heart's Songs," by Weezer. There is minor fluff, but it's cute. So...ENJOY. And, the girls are all OC'S. Lucia is Berlin, Claire is London, and Jessica is DC. Yes, they are capitals. I do not own Hetalia, OR Doctor Who. ( Yes. That will be making an appearance. ~Fangirl. I loked up the translations on Bing so, DONT JUDGE)**

It was a cool, summer day at the beach as London, Berlin, and DC all chilled together. Lucia and Jessica splashed in the ocean, effectively annoying Claire, who was reading a book on a bench nearby. All three girls were perfectly happy ignoring the military training they were supposed to be doing...

That is, until their _brothers _just happened to stop by, and then stuff got pretty awkward...

Over the summer, each of the girls had changed a bit. Berlin had loosened up, so she was really enjoying herself, whereas she would normally be scolding DC for her indifference to training. DC had matured slightly, not pulling as many pitiful pranks as she used to. The one who had changed the most however, was London, who was trying to drop her 'G.I Jane' persona, and had dyed her hair a very bright red.

Anyways... ( STUPID ME, STOP GETTING DISTRACTED! D:)

"Yo, is that your sister?", America laughed, asking his older brother, "Or am I looking at the Black Widow?".

"Idiot, the Black Widow is Russian. Stop watching the Avengers." , he grumbled, squinting at his sister, who was now trying to pull a very aggravated Lucy out of the sand, which she did with ease, muscles almost comically popping as she did this.

"Duuuude, she just lifted Berlin!" , America yelled, which made his younger sister turn her head.

_Oh sh-t... _she thought, ducking behind her two friends.

"Whats wrong? Ow! Stop yanking on me, Berlin, your hurting me! Ow! You git, stop that!", Claire growled in her thick British accent. Only once Lucia had let go of Claire, did she realize who was there.

"Oh. You guys." , she mumbled, standing while dusting sand off her arms.

"Aren't you _supposed _to be training?" , Switzerland scolded. D.C was snickering behind Berlin, who's face looked like a giant tomato.

"I was! Did you not see me reading!?" , she countered, pointing to her book.

"Reading ' War of The Worlds' does not count, Claire."

"Well, it should." , she retorted, snatching the book away. And Vash did NOT like that.

Farther up the hill,The Bad Touch Trio were scoping out the beach, like they usually did, picking their targets, when a small crowd of people were crowding at the beach. Squinting, they could see a redhead physically fighting with who appaeared to be...  
"Ohhonhon, that little _roug'e _is fighting with Swi'zerland~?", Francis laughed. "Poor girl doesnt stand a..."  
His statement was interrupted as he witnessed the girl actually _smash _Vash into the ground. With her foot.  
"That shut you up, Francis!" , Antonio laughed, looking down below, now as she helped him up.

Back down below, Claire had just squabbled with Vash, as her freinds and brothers watched. Her brother seemed purley terrified, whereas America, any-time someone would kand a hit, would scream "10 points!" Canada, bless his heart, was just staring with an open mouth.

"You fight well, for a girl, da?", the Russian one said, smiling. Claire, who actually was terrified of this guy, just nodded her head quickly.

"Hola, mi pequeño victor!" , a Spanish voice called out. _Oh hell no..._ London thought in a panicked manner. She could recongize that voice anywhere... which meant the other 2 wouldn't be two far behind!


	2. The Bet Is On!

**A/N I kinda modeled the last part from one of my favorite songs, which is "My Heart's Songs," by Weezer. There is minor fluff, but it's cute. So...ENJOY. And, the girls are all OC'S. Lucia is Berlin, Claire is London, and Jessica is DC. Yes, they are capitals. I do not own Hetalia, OR Doctor Who. ( Yes. That will be making an appearance. ~Fangirl. I loked up the translations on Bing so, DONT JUDGE)**

It was a cool, summer day at the beach as London, Berlin, and DC all chilled together. Lucia and Jessica splashed in the ocean, effectively annoying Claire, who was reading a book on a bench nearby. All three girls were perfectly happy ignoring the military training they were supposed to be doing...

That is, until their _brothers _just happened to stop by, and then stuff got pretty awkward...

Over the summer, each of the girls had changed a bit. Berlin had loosened up, so she was really enjoying herself, whereas she would normally be scolding DC for her indifference to training. DC had matured slightly, not pulling as many pitiful pranks as she used to. The one who had changed the most however, was London, who was trying to drop her 'G.I Jane' persona, and had dyed her hair a very bright red.

Anyways... ( STUPID ME, STOP GETTING DISTRACTED! D:)

"Yo, is that your sister?", America laughed, asking his older brother, "Or am I looking at the Black Widow?".

"Idiot, the Black Widow is Russian. Stop watching the Avengers." , he grumbled, squinting at his sister, who was now trying to pull a very aggravated Lucy out of the sand, which she did with ease, muscles almost comically popping as she did this.

"Duuuude, she just lifted Berlin!" , America yelled, which made his younger sister turn her head.

_Oh sh-t... _she thought, ducking behind her two friends.

"Whats wrong? Ow! Stop yanking on me, Berlin, your hurting me! Ow! You git, stop that!", Claire growled in her thick British accent. Only once Lucia had let go of Claire, did she realize who was there.

"Oh. You guys." , she mumbled, standing while dusting sand off her arms.

"Aren't you _supposed _to be training?" , Switzerland scolded. D.C was snickering behind Berlin, who's face looked like a giant tomato.

"I was! Did you not see me reading!?" , she countered, pointing to her book.

"Reading ' War of The Worlds' does not count, Claire."

"Well, it should." , she retorted, snatching the book away. And Vash did NOT like that.

Farther up the hill,The Bad Touch Trio were scoping out the beach, like they usually did, picking their targets, when a small crowd of people were crowding at the beach. Squinting, they could see a redhead physically fighting with who appaeared to be...  
"Ohhonhon, that little _roug'e _is fighting with Swi'zerland~?", Francis laughed. "Poor girl doesnt stand a..."  
His statement was interrupted as he witnessed the girl actually _smash _Vash into the ground. With her foot.  
"That shut you up, Francis!" , Antonio laughed, looking down below, now as she helped him up.

Back down below, Claire had just squabbled with Vash, as her freinds and brothers watched. Her brother seemed purley terrified, whereas America, any-time someone would kand a hit, would scream "10 points!" Canada, bless his heart, was just staring with an open mouth.

"You fight well, for a girl, da?", the Russian one said, smiling. Claire, who actually was terrified of this guy, just nodded her head quickly.

"Hola, mi pequeño victor!" , a Spanish voice called out. _Oh hell no..._ London thought in a panicked manner. She could recongize that voice anywhere... which meant the other 2 wouldn't be two far behind!


End file.
